


Of Doves & Steel

by Ladybird1864



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adoption, Alliances, Arthur really wants Eliza, Banter, Dogmeat is a complete cinnamon roll, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventual marriage, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Humor, I cant write smut worth a shit, Loss, M/M, Marriage Alliance, Nate hates the Brotherhood, Night Terrors, Overprotective, Plots, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Radiation Sickness, Romance, Touch-Starved, Unplanned Pregnancy, big brother Danse, but I can always try, just cant decide what to do with her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybird1864/pseuds/Ladybird1864
Summary: When General Eliza Forde finds Paladin Danse unconscious inside a crashed vertibird she takes him back to Sanctuary and nurses him back to health unaware that her saving him would bring the attention of  the Brotherhood of Steele and set events into motion that could either make or break her. And with her hands full trying to find her kidnapped son, rebuilding the Commonwealth and making sure her overprotective brother doesn't screw everything up can she handle a man so much like her best friend whom was her everything or will she crumble under the pressure.





	1. Crash Landing & Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a spin-off of my work Wasteland. unfortunately I couldn't think of anything to keep that fic going but I have big plans for this one and may come back to that one in the future.

 

"General, you should rest you've been at it all day helping plant those crops and repairing that purifier. The heat exposure not good for you" Preston says as he watches Eliza kneel in the dirt packing soil tightly around a new tato sprout. "I'm alright Preston. A little sun won't kill me" she smiles up at him and he sighs shaking his head. "Eliza, you've been or here for hours without a break. Please just sit in the shade for a few minutes and drink something. That's all I'm asking and you can even go back to doing what you're doing and I won't pester you anymore I promise" he pleads and she huffs, glaring at him with no heat behind it. "Fine mother I guessing do feel a little light-headed" she concedes pouting at him and walks over to the porch of the house sitting on the front steps well under the shade provided by the ratty awning.

 

Preston sits down next to her and pulls out a can of purified water snapping the top of and handing it to her. "I can't help but worry about you, Eliza. You don't have the tolerance that everyone else has built up over the years towards the environment and it worries me. I don't want to see you sick again like you were after the glowing sea. It took you weeks before you were well enough to get out of bed on your own albeit weakly, and your still not fully recovered. Your one of my closest friends and like a daughter to me I just don't want to see anything bad happen to you" he tells her gently grabbing her hand that rests on her thigh.

 

She squeezes it and nods "I know Preston. I appreciate you caring so much about me even though you can get overbearing at times. Why don't we head back to Sanctuary and I'll rest for a few days. I could use the time to draw out the blueprints I want to be to be used on some of the settlements structures" she says and he smiles at her wrapping an arm around her shoulders bringing her into a side hug. "That sounds good General. I'll have a few of our men head here and finish up the garden and install those turrets you brought. You just take it easy and I'll pack up our things" he says and kisses her lightly on the head before heading out into the pasture and cleaning up the tools she was using.

 

Eliza watches for him for a while until she spots something falling out of the sky billows of smoke trailing behind it. "Preston! What is that?" She calls worried and Preston looks up confused and see's the object crash sending up plumes of smoke and dust. "I don't know. Let me grab our bags. Danni, will you take care of the rest of the cleanup?" He asks one of the settlers who nods and shuffles over to where he stands. "Alright General let's go see what's happened," he says and Eliza swings her rifle over her shoulder and grabs her pack before they head towards the wreckage.

 

After a while of walking, they come upon the crash and Preston sucks in a breath. "It’s a Brotherhood vertibird. I don't think we should mess with their machinery Liza" he says and she shakes her head walking around the heap of twisted metal. She gasps softly as she sees a man in power armor lying on the ground under a broken wing and rushes over to him. "Preston help me lift this off him" she shouts and Preston walks over grabbing onto the wing and helps her pull it up and away from the man. She kneels down next to the limp form and pulls the helmet off the power armor only to be greater by a bloody and bruised face and dark hair.

 

She reaches down and checks for a pulse thankfully finding one thrumming weakly under her fingertips. "He's alive. We need to get him back to Sanctuary so I can help him" she fretts looking up at Preston in panic. He sighs exasperated at her selflessness and nods kneeling down next to her. "Alright General, but if we're going to get him to the settlement he needs to be out of that power armor".

 

Danse slowly drifts into consciousness to the sound of hushed voices and the clinking of what sounds like metal. "Preston it will be fine. I don't understand what the big deal is. We saved him, it shouldn't matter is he's Brotherhood or not” a woman’s voice reaches his ears and he strains his head to hear the others. “I Know Eliza. But It just does. The Brotherhood is an organization who doesn't like civilians to get mixed up in their business” a male's voice responds to the women and he hears her soft sigh.

 

“I just don't understand. He needed help. I was there and I couldn't just leave someone out here defenseless and injured like that. No matter who they are or what faction they’re from. It‘s not right and I’m not going to change that” Eliza firmly voices and Preston sighs. “I know that. And I would never ask you to change that about yourself. The world needs more people like you. All I ask is that you make sure you are being careful. Especially around him. He is brotherhood and you may not understand it right now Eliza, but he can hurt you. I just don't want this to be like the last time you took in a stray. I never want to see you like that again” Preston’s voice darkens with pain and anger at the end of his sentence and Danse tenses at his words. ‘Is the Brotherhood really seen like that to the people of the Commonwealth?’ he thinks now slightly understanding why they were met with such hostility and mistrust.

 

“I can’t do anything but promise that I will try not to ever get into that situation again Preston. This world is so different from my own. It will be a long time before I truly understand how it works but I’m trying. That is all I can promise you is to try” she tells him voice soft and eventually, Danse falls back to sleep to the sound of classical music floating gently through the air.

 

The next time Danse awakes the sound of movement is closer and in the dim lit room he sees the soft silhouette of a woman rummaging through a desk off to the side. Panic flares through him, his senses heightening the pounding in his head as he lunches off the bed and grabs the figure shoving her against the wall locking her arms against her chest. A squeak escapes the figure and Danse peers into the wide deep steel blue eyes of Eliza who shudders against the wall shocked induced fear playing on her pale face.

 

Danse groans as he slumps forward pain blossoming over his side and Eliza catches him worry filling her eyes. She silently leads him back over to the bed and lies him down. She opens the drawer of the nightstand and sets a pair of candles on the top of it lighting them with a flip lighter. Candlelight floods the room giving Danse a chance to get a better look at Eliza as she looks over him assessing the damage. Long curly burnished copper hair falls over a pair of slim shoulders and the flickering of the flame casts a soft glow on her sun-kissed skin that has freckles splattered across her cheekbones and over the bridge of her nose. He also takes note of the few scattered moles that adorn her cheeks and scatter down her neck onto her chest. “Where… Where am I? What happened? How did I get here?” he chokes out his voice gravelly from lack of use. “You're in my home in Sanctuary. I found yous outside one of my settlements after I watched your Vertibird go down and pulled you out of the wreckage. I brought you here to heal you. I wasn't sure you would ever wake up because you had hit your head hard enough to snap your power armors helmet clean off your suit” she tells him and he looks at her with desperation

 

“Were there any others?” he asks and she looks at him sadly.  “I didn't find anyone else in or around the wreckage. I’m sorry” she whispers.

 

He exhales deeply pain etched on his face as he slumps on the bed. “Would you like something to eat? I have some Brahmin steak I cooked not too long ago which should still be warm along with some vegetable soup as well” she offers and he nods slowly hunger-induced fatigue making his head spin. She walks out the door and he can faintly hear rummaging in the other room.

 

After a few moments, she re-enters the room and sets down a tray that has a bowl of something steaming in it and a plate that has a slab of steak that looks to have little slivers of green on it. A small cup also accompanies the meat that has a slightly floral aroma wafting from it “Here let's get you sat up” she says and helps prop him against the pillows behind him before setting the food down on his lap.

 

Early in the morning, Danse wakes up to sunlight streaming through the foggy glass paned window light classical music still playing from somewhere in the house. Pulling himself up he swings his legs over the side of the bed wincing slightly at the uncomfortable pulling sensation in his side. Stumbling to his feet he leans against the wall looking around the medium sized room the golden light of the rising sun through the foggy glass windows basks the worn cream walls in a warm glow.

 

He sees picture frames on the dresser and shuffles over to it. The first one has what looks like Eliza smiling over the shoulders of a man in a military uniform with her arms slung over his shoulders and his hands clasping onto her elbows. Danse notes the almost identical resemblance between the two and his eyes flicker over to the second one which has Eliza sitting in a rocking chair a blanket draped over her lap looking down at a newborn infant cradled in her arms. The last one causes his eyes to widen as he reaches out and grabs the picture to take a closer look.

 

Eliza sits in the middle of two men. The first is clearly the man from the first picture who has his arm slung across her shoulders and a gun hung from the other. The other is a man with dirty brown hair cropped short and faded grey eyes. This man who has an arm wrapped around Eliza’s waist looks down at her with what could only be described as adoration looks so much like Elder Maxson that at first glance he could very well be mistaken as him.

 

Setting the picture down he pulls himself away from the dresser and opens the door stepping out into the hallway and looks down it. A large German Shepherd lies at the end of the hallway basking in the sunlight coming from what must be a window in the front room. His head lifts from his paws and stares at Danse who stands still cautiously.

 

After tilting his head to the side he huffs and lies back down causing Danse relaxes before he makes his way down the hall. Just as he reaches the end of the hall he sees the last door slightly ajar giving a clear view of the many baby toys littering the floor of the room. Swallowing he pushes the door open and his eyes widen as he takes in the appearance of the room. A broken crib sits in the middle of the room with an off-kilter rocket mobile hanging over it. The rocking chair form the picture in the other room sits across from it rushed repairs clearly showing on the legs and back. A strobe light hangs in front of the closet flickering on every couple seconds. “You shouldn’t be up just yet” a voice sounds behind him and he turns to see Eliza standing there a blank look on her face but he can see the poorly hidden pain in her glassy eyes.

 

A sharp pain blossoms in his chest as he notices her go to clutch her stomach but pulls her hand back clenching it at her side. He quietly walks out of the room and she shuts it a light exhale leaving her trembling lips. The dog from before lifts his head up ears twitching before he takes off out the front door barking happily and her eyes wide a smile breaking out on her face as the man Danse recognizes from the pictures walks through the front door.

 

“Nate!” Eliza cries and rushes towards him making him drop the duffle bad and riffle so he can catch her. “Whoa Liza!” he groans as she burrows into him clinging to him tightly. Nate pets her hair and catches sight of Danse who leans against the wall for support. “Hey Liza, who’s your friend there?” he inquires and Eliza peeks at Danse from over her shoulder. “This is the man I saved from a crashed Vertibird while I was helping out at Abernathy Farm. Preston says he’s part of the Brotherhood of Steel” she explains still pleasantly smiling up at him.

 

Nate raises an eyebrow before running a hand through his sweat-dampened hair that's a shade darker than her own. “Eliza you can’t keep bringing strangers home. One of these days you're going to bring someone home that’s not going to be as kind as these ones are” he murmurs and she pulls back from him a glare on her face. “Why does everyone say that? I can not in good conscious not help someone in need especially when it’s within my power to help them. Even Preston told me I shouldn't have helped him because he could hurt me just because he’s part of the Brotherhood of steel! And now you're telling me the same thing only in different words” she exclaims breathing heavy as she starts to tear up.

 

“Hey, Eliza don't cry. I'm sorry Okay? I don't know who or what this Brotherhood of Steel is so I can’t say anything. I just worry about you. You have such a kind heart and a desire to help anyone who needs it. But out there, plenty of people would take advantage of that and can really hurt you” he tells her and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. “And there are just as many that need my help who wouldn't hurt me Nate” she responds and his shoulders slump admitting defeat. “If I could, the Brotherhood is not here to hurt anyone. We want to help just as much as you two do we just have an army backing us up” Danse interjects and Nate looks at him with a hardened expression. “One army already fucked over my sister. So I'm sorry if I am having a hard time believing that yours would be any different” Nate growls his body tensely coiled in aggression.

 

Eliza squeezes his arm lightly making him relax slightly. “That is understandable. And the unfortunate truth is there is nothing I can do to prove to you that we are any different besides giving you my word. But in this current situation, I know that my word means nothing to you” Danse admits in defeat and Nate scoffs. “You couldn’t be more right” he snarls and Eliza steps in front of him putting her hands over his chest giving him a soft look. “That’s enough Nate. Why don't you show me what you brought back for me from your trip” she says and he nods before turning around and dragging the duffle bag behind him and dumping it in front of her “McCreedy and Hancock have the heavier stuff and are putting it in your workshop. I have the lighter load here” Nate and Danse watch as Eliza tears open the bag an excited look on her face as she goes through the smaller boxes and bags of Medical supplies, food items, and clothing. ‘She looks like she got something worth a thousand caps on her birthday’ Danse thinks and Eliza looks up at Nate thanking him.

 

* * *

 

“Well, Liza says you can walk around now. Just no extensive activities for a few more days” Nate says as says he leans against the wall watching Danse who sits on Eliza bed looking out the window. “I hope you know I didn't mean for my presence to be such a disturbance. I really mean no harm to her or anyone here” Danse says looking at the younger man with sincerity.

 

Nate sighs and steps into the room a somber expression replacing the light-hearted one he wore only moments ago. “Look, my sister means the world to me. Not just because we are related by blood but because she is my other half. My twin, whom when I see hurting I hurt as well. Since arriving in this new world I have killed anything and anyone who I deemed a threat to Eliza. I have done things I didn't even think I was capable of and regret up to a point to keep her safe. Now I believe you didn't mean to cause the disturbance you unfortunately have”.

 

As Nate talks, Danse studies him and realizes he is a lot like Elder Maxson in the way his presence demands respect and your full attention. “But I will never fully trust anyone besides myself with my sister's safety. But I am willing to give you a chance. Just know this, if Eliza is hurt by you or because of you the consequences will fall upon your head. I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth and I will make you wish she had never witnessed your vertibird go down and you will regret her deciding to help you that day. And don't you even think for a moment that because of your military background you can out anything me. I was in special ops long before even a hint of the idea of having your grandparents even crossed your great-grandparent's minds. Do I make myself clear?” Nate asks tone hard as he bores down at the other male.

 

Danse looks up at him with an equally hard expression not liking the way he speaks to him but understanding the reasoning behind it. “I understand” he mutters voice low and forced. Nate stiffly nods and walks out of the room heavy footsteps the only sound breaking the tense silence. Danse runs the conversation again piecing more information on the two as he does only to frown as he recalls two particular sentences. ‘

 

What did he mean by ‘since arriving in this world’ and ‘long before even a hint of the idea of having your grandparents even crossed your great-grandparent's mind’. What could he have possibly meant by that?’.  

 

Eliza lifts the tricorn hat from her head and wipes the sweat off her brow before she places a few more tato in the basket sitting next to her. A wet rough nose nudges under her arm as Dogmeat tries to burrow his way into Eliza’s side making her giggle setting the hat on his head and scratching under his chin as he wags his tail peering up at her happily. She hears scuffling and turns and sees Nate and McCready wrestle in the dirt sending large clouds of dust into the air. “Go get them boy” she whispers to Dogmeat and he barks running at the two men making them shout in shock. “Dammit Eliza, I almost had him!” McCready shouts and Eliza chuckles grabbing the basket and sets it on her hip. “Sure you did! Maybe next time McCready” she chortles and she hears Hancock snigger behind her.

 

Nate slings his arm across Mccready’s shoulders. “Yeah kid, maybe next time” he laughs and dodges a fist aimed at him and slinks into the house.  “Here sister let me help you with those” Hancock says and grabs the basket of melons and walks with her towards the house. After a few moments of silence, Eliza looks over at Hancock and sees him looking off into the distance with a slight frown tugging at his lips. “Is everything alright Hancock?” she asks gently and he looks at her and sighs.  “Yeah, I just need to head back to Goodneighbor. With the Brotherhood around these parts I need to go back and make sure everything is alright over there,” he says and she stops walking to look at him confused. “What do you mean? I don't understand what your towns safety has to do with the Brotherhood” she says and he smiles at her gently settling a hand on her shoulder.

 

“I know you don’t sister. Let’s just say the Brotherhood doesn't take kindly to Ghouls, synths and any other beings they deem less than human. It’s why I haven’t gone near your house since the tin can in there woke up. But I don't fault you for helping him. It’s one of the things I liked so much about you when we first met. That and you can cook up some pretty amazing stuff. And I don't just mean your food. But don't worry, I’ll be back. Just be careful who you give all your help too in the meantime, okay?” he asks and she nods. He squeezes her shoulder tightly and sets the basket by the door before tipping his hat and disappearing down the road leaving her to watch him as he goes.

 

“Hey, Sis! Come on inside its almost dinner time” Nate shouts and she sighs setting the basket down by the other and goes inside to see Codsworth setting the table. “This is delicious! You did good Liza” Nate tells her his mouth full of food making her smile as Danse screws up his nose and Codsworth scolds him. “I’ve been thinking. Since I am to be leaving tomorrow I have decided to ask you two if you would join me back to Cambridge. I have a team there and we could really use two people like you with us” Danse says and Eliza looks at him while Nate narrows his eyes at him. “What are you asking Danse?” she asks curiosity coloring her tone.

 

Nate scoffs cutting into the Radstag on his plate. “Isn’t it obvious Liza. He’s asking for us to join his little cult” he mutters bitterly and rips the chunk off the fork chewing roughly. “The Brotherhood Of Steel is a highly respected organization, not a cult. But he is right. I am asking you to become a member of the Brotherhood. Your Minutemen are doing good work here but they lack the manpower or resources to fix things on a larger scale. With you being in the Brotherhood you could make a much bigger difference. Especially with your intelligence and skills in engineering. Your array of skills would be put to good use up there and you, in turn, would be taken care of” he explains and Nate glares at him heavily from across the table.

 

Danse tries to ignore his burning gaze and instead focuses on Eliza’s eyes which reminds him of the original Brotherhood of Steel blue used on the old flags and decals. “I’m sorry Danse. But I am going to have to refuse. I have a big responsibility of taking care of my people and I couldn’t do that wherever your Brotherhood is located. Besides this is my home, this will always be my home and I could never abandon it. I will do my part in helping make the Commonwealth a better place and I know your people will too. So I’d be willing to help anyone if they came across one on my settlements but I won’t leave them to fend down here for themselves. I hope you understand why I’m refusing your offer” she says and he nods. “I do. You are very noble and honorable. I hope you keep doing this because I already see such a difference. Preston was right this world needs more people like you. Ad Victoriam General. May you bring sanctuary to anyone who comes seeking it”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pages:7 Words: 4105 ~Lightly Edited~


	2. Kellogg And The Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick finally travels to Sanctuary with new information on they're number one suspect Kellogg. Eliza gains new assets and takes her crew through the Commonwealth in hopes that Dogmeat can find Kellogg's hideout. She faces the man himself and finds out key information that can help her find her son. The Brotherhood of Steel arrives in the Commonwealth causing unease to rest in many people especially Nate.

“Hey doll, You got a minute to talk?” a familiar robotic voice comes from behind Eliza and she jumps up a happy smile on her face as she turns to see Nick standing there a basket in his hands. “Nick!” she squeals and throws her arms around him. Chuckling he holds the basket away from her as he hugs her back his good hand resting on the back of her head. “Hey sweetheart, how have you been?” he asks as she pulls away and beams up at him. “I’ve been good Nick. How have you been? What do you have there?” she curiously looks at the junky wire basket lined in cloth.

 

“I’ve been good, doll. I brought you some seeds that came through Diamond city recently. I know some of your other settlements are in need of new crops so I thought I would bring you them so when you get the chance you can go out there and plant them” Nick explains and hands her the basket. Eliza takes it gingerly and unwraps the top layer of fabric her eyes widening at the sheer amount and variety of seed that lies in separate packages. “Nick” she gasps looks up at him wide-eyed as he stares down at her with smiling robotic eyes. “I can't take these. Do you know how much those cost?” she asks then giggles at herself when Nick's lips twitch up into a smirk. “Of course you do. What a silly question, because you bought them. You didn't need to do this Nick. You shouldn’t spend your money on me. You must have something you needed to buy with it”.

 

“That’s the thing doll, I have no need for all the money I make. Between me running missions with you and solving my usual cases I have more than plenty. I don't mind spending my extra caps on things that I know you will use to help others. You're doing good work here Eliza, and if I can do something to help, even if it’s just spending my extra earnings on seeds for you, then it’s worth it” he tells her and she smiles at him engulfing him in another hug making him laugh again at her childish antics. “Oh Nick, your the best!” she says and kisses him on the cheek before skipping into the warehouse, were Nate sits at a workbench working on a few of his new gizmos.

 

“Nate! Nate!” Eliza calls and Nate spins around on his stool to see Eliza smiling brightly with a basket in hand. “Look what Nick brought me!” she shoves the basket onto nates lap and he looks through all the seeds a happy yet calm look on his face. So different from his twins excited look. “Wow, Eliza! This is great!” he says back putting extra enthusiasm in his voice to make Eliza happy when he notices her start to become crestfallen at his lack of immediate interest. Eliza perks up immediately at his tone and Nick chuckles at the two from the doorway. “Isn’t it? Look there are even some seeds from when we were around. See this is Zucchini, this is a squash and oh look cotton. Nate this is cotton! We can start making fabric now! Isn’t this wonderful!” Eliza exclaims her bright smile making Nate relax his once tense muscles.

Smiling up at her gently as he looks through the seeds gingerly picking up each package and examining it “Well, I guess I should start working on some plans for more farmland and some greenhouses. I should probably think up of something to help in the production of Cotton as well” Nate absentmindedly murmurs and Eliza squeals again hugging him tightly. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Your the best brother ever” she cries and he hugs her back laughing at her.

 

“Actually I have to talk to you two. Preferably soon” Nick says and steps into the building making Nate look up at him. “Well I’m not so busy I couldn’t listen to what you’ve got to say. And I’m sure Liza wouldn’t miss spending time with you for the world” Nate says and Eliza pulls away taking a seat in the chair next to the desk. “I have found some more information on this Kellogg figure. Turns out he was seen living in Diamond city some time ago with a kid. Tens years old, red hair just like yours and striking blue eyes. Ring a bell?” Nick asks his eyes boring into Eliza’s shocked ones. Sucking in a breath she whispers her son's name and looks over at Nate who clenches his fist a hard look on his face.

 

“It might be. He did look strikingly similar to you Eliza. Just remember to keep in mind it might not be him. But on the bright side, I did some digging around his abandoned home and found some things that may help us find out where he’s hiding. We’ll just need Dogmeat and he should be able to pick up the trail from there” Nick explains and Eliza takes deep breaths and nods when Nate looks at her asking if she’s okay with his eyes.

 

“When do you want to leave Nick?” she asks and he looks at her in understanding. “We can leave tomorrow. I think you should get a good rest tonight for the journey and make sure everything is good here before we set off” he suggests and she shoots him a thankful look. “Thank you, Nick. This means so much to me and you have done so much for me and my family I don't know how I’ll ever be able to pay you back for all of it” she mumbles and Nick walks towards her and lays a hand on her shoulder. “Just keep doing what you are doing here and help people and you will have paid me more than you could ever owe” he consoles her and she grasps his hand squeezing it lightly before smiling up at him.   

 

* * *

 

 

In the early hours of the morning, Eliza sits on her bed strapping her ammo pouches onto her belt and thighs and making sure their packs are filled with essential supplies for the road. Tying her combat boots she grabs the packs and walks into the kitchen setting them on the center island before filling up steel water bottles with purified water from the well out back. “You almost ready doll?” Nick asks and Eliza turns to him nodding her head while screwing the lid back on the bottle. “As ready as I’ll ever be, Nick,” she says and he smiles reassuringly at her.

 

“It’ll be alright, doll. Your brother, McCready and I won’t let anything happen to you. And I doubt Dogmeat will let anything past him so your well protected” he tells her and she sighs looking up at him worried. “That’s not what I’m worried about Nick. I didn't become General of the Minutemen without knowing how to hold my own. Nate and Rodger taught me well. I’m more worried about what I’ll learn from Kellogg. Or if I’ll even learn anything at all” she admits and Nick puts his good hand on her shoulder smiling down at her softly. “Don't worry Eliza. No matter what happens there, and no matter what you learn you won’t be alone. Don't carry this burden by yourself any longer. We are all willing to help, you don't have to shoulder this alone” he reminds her and she smiles at him gratefully.

 

“Okay Dogmeat, you got the scent boy?” Eliza coos to the happy German shepherd as he was his take and barks in confirmation before taking off down the road his nose pressed to the ground.

 

Four days into the journey the group continues to follow Dogmeat as he trails the tracks Kellogg has left on his journey in the dim rays of the slowly rising sun. Eliza hums softly to the radio as McCready and Nate scout the are out and Nick walks next to Eliza making small conversation with her every so often.

 

“I saw that you planted some of the seeds before we left” Nick states gazing ahead but watching Eliza out of the corner of his eyes.

 

“Yeah. Hopefully, by the time we get back there will be some sprouts by the time we get back” she tells him and Nick’s face twitches like he’s raising an eyebrow before he lights a cigarette. “Well I don't know much about growing things but I would think those seeds would need more time before they grow” he proclaims and she laughs at him lightly. “It's okay Nick. Back before the bombs, normal seed germination for most of the seeds you gave me was 7 days. But I’ve started to notice that not only has the size of the yield changed, so has the maturity rate has changed as well. Most of the crops like corn used to take 80 days to mature for harvest now it takes only 50. The growth period was almost cut in half from what it was before the war. And since it seems that the climate is in a permanent state of summer the growing seasons is all year round now. Other than when winter is supposed to happen it does get significantly cooler but not to the point where the crops can't grow. That’s one thing I like about now, to be honest. I always liked growing things, sure the heat during the day causes problems but the nights are nice” she says and Nick nods taking in the new information and storing it in his memory. “You seem to know what you're doing then, doll. I’m glad the people of the Commonwealth have someone like you here to help them” he tells her and she smiles at him. “Hey Nick, Liza I think Dogmeat found the end of the trail” Nate shouts from up ahead over the sound of Dogmeat’s excited barking.

 

Eliza looks up and sees a bit building looming over her making her shiver as she feels an intimidating presence flowing from the front doors. “You going to be okay Doll?” Nick asks softly from her side and she grabs the pistol from its holster on her thigh and nods a determined expression on her face. “I will be once I get my answers” she mutters lowly her gaze hard as she stares at the double doors in anticipation.

 

“I never figured you would be the one to come knocking on my door. When I saw you in that pod you looked so small, delicate. I gave you fifty-fifty odds of making it to Diamond City. After that, I figured the commonwealth would chew you up like jerky. What I didn't anticipate was your twin to make it. I was pretty sure when I shot him he was as good as dead. Shows you how much I should have trusted my luck” Kellogg’s disembodied voice echoes through the red-hued tunnel as Eliza and her group creeps down it. Eliza tenses as she shudders memories flickering behind her eyes as she remembers the day when her baby was taken and her brother was shot. The face of Kellogg peering at her through the defrosting glass. His frightening stoic face forever branded in her mind, continuously haunting her dreams and his voice that echoes through the corridor fuels her fear and anger even more as she continues to head for the door at the end of the tunnel. “Look. I know you're pissed off. I get it. I do. But whatever you hope to accomplish in here? It is not going to go your way”.

 

“I am more than pissed off, asshole. And your about to find that out firsthand” Eliza mutters through gritted teeth and Nick looks at her in concern for he has never heard her speak like that before. “Hey, doll. Just ignore him. He’s going to try everything in his power to get a rise out of you. Take deep breaths and stay focused on what’s in front of you” Nick advises and Eliza takes a long deep breath composing herself. Nodding she tightens her grip on her gun and shoots him a grateful smile before they continue on their way shooting the hostile synths and ignoring all Kellogg's taunting quips.

 

As they near the last locked door Kellogg’s voice sounds his tone resigned as he talks. “Alright, you made it. I’m just up ahead. My synths are standing down. Let's talk. But you will have to enter alone. Your friends will need to stay out there” Kellogg says and Nate growls from beside Eliza and McCready scoffs hands tightening on his sniper rifle.

 

“Liza, you're not really thinking of going in there alone, are you?” Nate asks stepping towards her as she looks at the locked white door. He sees the look on her face and steps in front of her grasping her shoulders in his hand and making her look at him. “Eliza please” he begs and she gives him a small smile kissing his cheek softly before slipping past him. Dogmeat runs in front of her and she smiles kneeling down and pets the side of his face softly. “Stay here my good boy” she whispers and kisses him on the forehead as he lets out a soft whine before she walks past him too and slips through the open door. As she makes her way up the stairs she swallows hard and evens out her breath before stepping into the room. The lights turn on and Kellogg steps out clapping. “If it isn’t the most resilient woman in the Commonwealth. You surprised me when you came knocking on my doorstep. I have to say I did not expect you to survive this long out there. But then again it seems you have yourself an army to protect you now” he states and she clenches her fists tightly at her side. “I don't need anyone to protect me let alone an army” she hisses her eyes flashing ferally. Kellogg sighs staking a step forward looking her up and down “I suppose you don't”.

 

“Enough! I want to know where you took my baby. Where is Shaun?” she demands her fingers twitching towards her hip where you pistol lies in waiting. “Ah yes. The kid. Well, he’s not here if that’s what you were expecting. He’s unfortunately somewhere you can never reach” He says and Eliza’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “What do you mean he’s somewhere I can never reach? I have people say they saw you with him in Diamond city! If he was there he has to be somewhere nearby! Now I want you to tell me where you took him from your place in Diamond city and I want to know now!” Eliza cries out in rage as she glares across at the man tears gathering in her eyes. Kellogg’s face goes blank then a deep rage ignites in his eyes as he grits his teeth. “Of course he would. The old fucker would totally do something like this to tie up loose ends” he growls and glares at the synths standing nearby. “What are you talking about?” Eliza asks as she stares at him in confusion. “Don't you see, little girl? He spun this whole scenario up. He sent me the kid so you would have proof that I had him which would guarantee you coming after me. The old man knew you would seek me out to find your missing son and he figured when you either got what you wanted or didn't you would kill me. He wants a loose end tied up which means I have outlived my usefulness to the Institute. He’s finally outsmarted me” Kellogg explains and Eliza lowers her gun eyes wide in shock. “You mean to say, that all this time. All these clues were purposely planted for me so that I would do the Institute’s dirty work for them. And that I am nowhere near having any idea where they took my son. That is what you mean by all of this?” Eliza’s voice breaks as her throat closes up in grief and anger. “Yes. That is exactly what this is. The Institute planned on using you to finish their job. All those ‘clues’ as you have stated were information that the Institute allowed you to know. If they didn't want you to know something you wouldn't know it” he tells her and she sucks in a sharp breath trying to stay on her feet as the room spins at this new information. As she tries to gain control of her emotions Kellogg notices a shift in the synths posture and as they pull out there weapons he shoots one of them in the head destroying it. He grabs Eliza and shoots at the other two managing to destroy one. He curses as his gun runs out of ammo and tense as the last synth walks towards them. It grabs Kellogg and flings him to the ground and goes to deliver the killing blow only for a bang to resonate through the room and its head explodes in a mass of sparks and metal shards.

 

Eliza stands on the other side of the synth who now lies on the floor twitching. She kneels down next to Kellogg and scans him before pulling out a stimpack and injecting him with it. “Are you alright?” she asks as he stares up at her in shock and confusion. Hearing shouts and pounding footsteps he grabs something and slams it into the side of Eliza’s neck making her gasp as he injects her with a syringe full of Med-X. He catches her as she slumps forward and cradles the back of her head in his hand as he lowers her to the ground. Leaning down his lips hover just above her ear his hot breath causing goosebumps to erupt on her exposed skin. “If you can understand me now you need to listen and listen carefully. Go to the glowing sea. Find the children of Atom and find a man name Virgle. He can help you find a way into the Institute. Find your son and give him the best life you can. Don't make the same mistakes I did” he whispers in her ear before releasing her and without looking back leaves out the side doors disappearing without a trace.

 

Nate and the group rush inside guns raised and when he spots Eliza barely conscious on the ground he rushes over to her and leans over her looking into her clouded eyes. “Eliza, hey look at me. Are you okay?” he asks his voice slightly panicked as he searches her for injuries. Her head wobbles back and forth her eyes unfocused but he sees the effort she is putting in trying to look at him. “Nate” she slurs voice soft and breathy and he grabs the side of her running his thumb over her cheekbone. “Hey, sweetheart. Just take it easy okay? I’m going to get you out of here” he assures her petting her hair before looking up at Nick and McCready “Nick will you check that terminal out. See if you can find any useful information on it. McCready, would you mind hanging back a little longer and see what you can scavenge here? We’ll take it slow so you can catch up with us”.

 

“Sure thing boss. Want me to take Dogmeat?” McCready asks strapping his sniper rifle to his back. “Yeah. He’s good at finding things you can easily look over. He can also pick up our trail so you can find us faster” Nate nods at McCready before slipping his arm under Eliza’s knees and around her back lifting her up into his arms before heading up the stairs and out the roof door Nick hot on his trail.

 

As soon as he opens the door the loud sound of vertibird blades thrums through the air as Nate looks up at the orange and purple-tinged sky as dozens of Vertibirds fly past some close to the rooftops and others higher as they escort a large blimp through the air in the direction of what used to the Boston Airport. “People of the Commonwealth. Do not interfere. Our intentions are peaceful. We are the Brotherhood Of Steel” a voice shouts over the hum of machinery and Nate grips Eliza tighter to his chest a glare forming on his face. “Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there - wondering, fearing” Nick murmurs under his breath and Nate looks over at him an unreadable expression on his face. “Brotherhood Of Steel, huh?” he murmurs to himself then looks down at Eliza who has finally fallen unconscious in his arms. “I don't think I can protect you from them, baby girl” he whispers worry and fear etched into his voice and he looks back up at the blimp as it slowly disappears over the horizon “But that sure as hell doesn't mean I won't try”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pages:6 Words:3514 ~Lightly Edited~


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun starts to peek over the horizon Eliza blearily looks over the many blueprints scattered over the top of her desk. Thoughts of her conversation with Kellogg echoes through her mind as she remembers every detail of that day. The way the room smelled, the inhuman way the synths watched her, the absence of any human emotions in their black soulless eyes chilling her to the core. Then there’s the message that the man himself gave her after drugging her to make a quick escape. _‘_ _Go to the glowing sea. Find the children of Atom and find a man name Virgle. He can help you find a way into the Institute’_ those words play through her mind like a broken record on repeat teasing, taunting, information that should bring her closer to her son only to do the exact opposite as the reality of the situation halts any moves she could possible make to reach the glowing sea. The many unknowns making it far too dangerous to venture forth at this moment regardless of the countless highly modified suites of power armor displayed in her private workshop. 

 

“Morning General” the soft greeting breaks her out of her thoughts as Preston steps in beside her setting a mug of steaming murky liquid its aroma similar to that of the tea that she used to drink before the war. Thanking him with a tired smile she takes a sip of the warm drink closing her eyes as she takes comfort in the familiar taste, the warmth chasing the slightly chilled spring air away. “I have a few things we need to discuss if you have the time” he continues taking a sip from his own mug as he watches her. She nods leaning back against the desk cradling the mug to her chest “I was just about to take a break, maybe grab some breakfast after making the morning rounds to see how everyone is. Would you like to join me so we can talk then?” she asks and he nods his eyes grateful “I would appreciate that General.”

 

As they step out of her workspace Eliza looks over what used to be her old neighborhood equal parts sorrowful and rapturous at how much it has changed. What once was a beautiful prosperous place turned to a post-nuclear apocalyptic ghost town is now inhabited by hard working people whom she has come to call family, all doing their best to make this place their home. Sure it will never be the same as it once was, but Eliza has come to realize she can find the beauty in anything, even her destroyed hometown if she so chooses to look for it. “With all, you have done so far we can now start thinking of more than just survival. You have brought the Minutemen so much farther than I could have ever fathomed and there will never be a way for me to repay you for that, Eliza” Preston admits as they walk down the sidewalk watching the settlers get up and head over to the lodge-house to eat breakfast. 

 

“You don't need to repay me, Preston. I do this because I want to help others in surviving out here. There is so much potential in this world, but so many of its inhabitants are lacking the hope to take steps forward to grow. If I can do something to help bring hope to those who need it while making it a better place for my son I wouldn't be able to think of what more to ask for” she tells him causing him to smile softly “And I’m glad you are doing this for the Commonwealth. But with all this growth and advancement comes more problems and dangers for our people. We’ve gotten big enough that we are having trouble communicating with all of our settlements. It's a good problem to have in some ways, means we are doing things right. Fortunately for us, I have come up with a solution to this problem.” 

 

“Well, if you think it will solve this obstacle we face I would love to hear it. Just tell me what needs to be done and I’ll get to it” Eliza says as they stop at the bridge leading to the Red Rocket station. “I don't know if you remember the place, but it used to be called Fort Independence during your time. It used to be the Minutemen’s headquarters way before I joined up.  Its well fortified and centrally located, and most importantly it has a powerful radio transmitter we can use to broadcast to the whole commonwealth” Preston explains to her excitement clear in his voice. “Why was it abandoned if it is all you say it is?” Eliza asks curiously. “Well, this was long before my time, but the story I heard was that some kind of monster came out of the sea and destroyed the fort. A lot of the leaders were killed in that battle, and I guess nobody ever felt it was worth the risk trying to retake it” he confesses. 

 

Eliza nods in understanding humming as she thinks. “And you think we have the resources to take it now?” she asks causing Preston to sigh. “Look, I know it’s risky. And I would be asking a lot from you to take that risk, but if we reclaim the Castle we would have a fortress unlike any other where we can safely operate out of. Just think about it General. After all, it is up to you whether we take action or not” Preston tells her tipping his hat in a salute before heading towards the Lodge to most likely get breakfast for himself. Eliza sighs and heads back to her workshop having lost her appetite from the previous conversation. 

 

As she enters her workshop she sees Nate settled at his desk across from hers seemingly to nurse his head. At her entrance, he looks up and stares at her as she stands in the doorway. “Hangover?” Eliza inquires only receiving a pained groan from him in response. Grabbing a few capsules from her desk drawer she hands them to him and he grunts appreciatively before downing them with a mug of the same murky drink she enjoyed earlier.  “Thanks, Liza. I don't know what I would do without your brilliant mind ” he murmurs before turning to look at her noticing the conflicted look on her face “did Preston talk to you about Fort Independence?”

 

Eliza looks up at him startled making him chuckle at her expression “Your very easy to read sis. I figured he would talk to you about it this morning. And if I know you half as much as I claim to, you didn't accept nor reject his idea” he states knowingly as she shuffles on her feet. “I just don't know if we are ready for something of this scale. I’ve only just got the Minutemen back up on their feet. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize their progress” Eliza confesses and Nate sighs looking at her with soft eyes. “Did you tell Preston how you felt about it?” at the shake of her head he stands up and walks over to her wrapping her up into his arms and setting his chin atop her head “I understand your fear, Liza. When I was in the war Roger had many of the same fears when it came to making decisions that could potentially hurt his team, and when he couldn't decide I helped him the only way I could” Nate tells her and Eliza looks up at him. “How did you help him?” she asks watching as he pulls away and digs through his pocket pulling out a prewar coin. 

  
  


“Heads is the decision to take the castle, Tales is deciding to stay here,” he tells her and flips the coin. Eliza watches the coin fall onto his wrist her heart pounding as he covers up the top of the coin concealing the side it landed on. “What do you think it landed on, Eliza?” he asks and she swallows hard before looking up into her brother's kind blue eyes. “Heads” she whispers and he smiles uncovering his hand to show her the coin, tails clearly visible in the sunlight. Her eyes widen as she looks at him shocked and confused not understanding what he wanted to prove with his tricks “When Roger needed to make a hard decision, I flipped this coin and had him do exactly what you did. Because when that coin was in the air, he figured out what his decision would be. Just by guessing what side the coin landed on revealed to him just like it did just now to you what he was hoping would be the result” Nate explains as wonder spreads across his sisters face,

 

“I’ll tell you what I told Roger after I did this to him for the first time. When it comes to making decisions we can think about things, turn them over in our minds a million times, play out possible scenarios, but really when it comes down to it, you have to go with your heart and move forward. Maybe things will go well. Maybe they’ll turn out poorly. Every decision brings with it some good, some bad, some lessons, and some luck. The only thing that is for sure is that indecision steals many years from many people who wind up wishing they'd just had the courage to leap” Nate tells her before kissing her forehead thinking about the one decisions he could never help Roger make that ended up being impossible to correct.

 

“So I guess we are retaking the castle then” Eliza announces and Nate smiles down at her proudly hiding the worry in thoughts. ‘I just hope I can keep you from making the same mistakes he did’.

  
  


“General, the rest of us should be here within the hour,” Preston says as Eliza looks over at the fort her eyes squinting in the low light of the early morning hours of dawn. “I don't want to head out until at least five so that gives us an hour and a half to prepare” Eliza looks over at Preston a thoughtful look on her face. “We’re leaving the power armor here. I can't move so well in it and mirelurk blood isn't exactly a good oil substitution for the joints. You stay here and keep an eye out for the others, I’m going to head up there and scout out the area. See if I can't get an idea of what we’re dealing with perimeter wise and find an advantage point”. 

 

Preston tips his hat in confirmation and she nods back slipping into the shadows and makes her way up the hillside towards what’s left of the south-east wall. Climbing over concrete rubble she reaches the top and looks down over the center of the of the pentagon-shaped courtyard. Her eyes flicker to each opening in the main structure and takes count of how many egg clusters she can see. Counting at least a dozen she grabs her makeshift journal and quickly sketches out the position of everything they will come across before setting a few mines in weak spots and slipping back down the hill and towards where her small army awaits her. 

 

“So I made a map of the inside are while I was up there. The south-east wall is where we will be most susceptible to attack. So I want you all to keep away from that area and let the mines I placed do the work there for us. That and I don't think any of you want to get blown up or impaled by sharpanle, agreed?” at everyone’s nods of agreement she continues “I want three men inside the building taking care of whatever has nested there while six of you work the upper walls, two for sniper positions and four for nest destruction. 

 

The rest will be stuck down in the middle because there are a dozen or more egg clusters that will need to be taken care of. Now the two on the lookout with sniper rifles with McCready will need to monitor not only the inside but the outside as well. Because once those mines go off, whatever survived will become our problem in a matter of seconds. Now our last resort will be the one artillery piece I fixed. It can only fire once and must be used on a target at a long distance, so we will only have a small window to use it if worst comes to worst. Everyone understand the plan?”. 

 

“You did all of this, while you were up there for only a half an hour?” one of the Minutemen who Eliza believes said her name was Alana asks, shock and admiration coloring her tone. 

 

“Yes. Now one more thing before we head out. Naomi will be set up in the south-west point of the inner courtyard with extra ammo, armor pieces, and medical supplies. If for any reason you need to visit her just shout ‘out’ and we’ll cover your position until you get back. Now, are we ready to head out?” Eliza inquires watching as Preston steps beside her. “We’re ready when you are, General,” he tells her and she looks over her people fighting off the urge to panic. “Let's try to keep casualties down to zero,” she says and leads them out of the small building and towards the fort. 

 

**_(5:45 am, Boston Airport; The Prydwen)_ **

 

“Paladin Danse, Elder Maxson is requesting your presence on the observation deck immediately sir” a squire informs him as he looks up at the large man awaiting dismissal. “Thank you Squire William’s. I will head there at once, you are dismissed” Danse orders and the young boy salutes him before running off most likely to deliver another message or run another errand. Danse sighs and heads to the front of the ship where he sees Arthur standing in front of the large window that gives a panoramic view overlooking the Commonwealth. “Elder Maxson, sir. You asked to see me?” Danse asks and the males slate colored eyes lock onto him. “If I recall correctly you stated in your report from Cambridge that you had run across the Minutemen, am I correct in assuming you met their General?” Arthur asks his voice calm but eyes filled with amusement as he watches his best man and friend fidget for unforeseen reasons.  

 

“I believe so. From rumor’s I know that the General’s last name is Forde, but when I met with the Minutemen I found out that there are actually two Forde’s that came from Vault 111. Twins by the names of Nate and Eliza Forde. Which of the two is the Minutemen’s General was not made clear so I cannot tell you for certain his or her identity” Danse tells him and notices how Arthur’s eyes widen in shock and disbelief when he spoke the twins names. “Why are you interested in the Minutemen, Elder? Everything I know about them along with what our scribes could find is in the report I left on your desk weeks ago.” 

 

“It’s nothing too serious, Danse. I just remembered the names of someone my ancestor used to know and they matched the two people you described, that’s all. Besides they were alive over 200 years ago, Roger Maxson himself said they most likely died when the bombs were dropped so there’s no possible way there could be a connection” Arthur explains and Danse nods his face relaxing slightly as he studied his friend. “Besides all that. It seems the Minutemen are on the move right now. I can see a lot of fighting over by Fort Independence with the Minutemen’s flag posted just outside a building close by.” 

 

Danse steps towards the glass to look out over the area below and see’s small figures in locked in combat with Mirelurks. Leaning forward he grabs a set of magnifying eyewear and sees that the figures are indeed dressed in Minutemen garb and the familiar figures of Eliza and Nate Forde stationed in the midst of the chaos.

  
  


**_(6:07 am, Fort Independence; AKA: The Castle)_ **

 

“General! I think that’s about the last of them” Preston shouts over the gunfire as he finished off a next of Mirelurk eggs. “Alright, Preston! Good job” she calls back and heads towards one of the doors to check on the interior team's progress when a loud bang shakes the earth and a loud wail echoes through the air. Eliza’s breath catches in her throat and she hurries to scramble up the stairs to the top of the walls.

 

“Preston! What the hell is that thing?” She screams to him as she stares down wide-eyed at a large monster about three stories high and as big as a pre-war battleship. “Eliza! Get down! That thing is a Mirelurk queen and she spits acid!” Preston shouts in alarm as she dives to the floor just as a stream of acid spit soars over her. White hot pain blossoms on her arm and she looks down to see the sleeve of her top burnt away revealing her blistering skin underneath from the Mirelurk queens acid spit. Crying out in pain she gasps and pulls herself to her feet watching the monster get closer to the castle.”Liza, are you alright?” Nate calls up to her and she shakes her head at him. “I’m fine! Keep her out there in the open! I need to get to the Artillery Piece.”. 

 

Nate nods and starts to fire at the Mirelurk barely keeping it at bay while Eliza dashes for the Artillery on the north-west wall. Ignoring the pain she turns the wheel aiming it towards the Mirelurk queen before preparing to fire. “Take cover!” she shouts and fires the Artillery covering her ears as the explosion shakes the earth beneath her and cripples its targets legs. Grabbing her sniper she lies down flat on the dirt covered cement and fires at the Mirelurk Queen helping the others finish it off, letting out a relieved breath as it releases one last shrieking wail before falling into a heap on the sea-bank.     

 

“What you did was very brave, General” Naomi murmurs softly as she applies a salve to Eliza’s injuries. Eliza looks up from the ground and glances at her before looks out over the few dead and many injured settler’s surrounding her. “We lost eight people today, Naomi. Eight people who depended on me, who were relying on me to keep them alive so they could go home to their family. I failed them, I failed you all” Eliza whimpers tears welling up in her eyes and Naomi wipes away a few that escape. 

 

“No, General. You didn't fail us. There was no way you could have saved everyone especially with the odds we were up against. You did the best you could with what you had, we all knew what could happen if we tried to take back the Castle. And we all signed up for it because we believe in your cause. What you did here today gained us a huge advantage. One that will help in keeping all our settlements safer. Everyone who came here, who fought and shed blood and sweat to take back what was ours knew that if we succeeded this would help everyone including their family. It was a risk we all were willing to take at the chance of more protection. You couldn't have failed anyone, General. Not with what you accomplished today, and certainly not by what it took to get here” Naomi tells her as Eliza tremors on the cot. 

 

As Naomi finishes applying the salve to Eliza’s wound she wraps a clean bandage around it and ties it off with a knot. “Well, there will be scarring, but fortunately it will be small. Just try to not bump it or expose it to the sun too much. But you do need to move it normally so you don't lose function.  Your very lucky General, if you were hit by more than you were you could have lost total use of your arm and if severe enough it may have had to be amputated.”

 

At this Eliza swallow’s hard shivers relief rushing through her “Thank you, Naomi. You may go help the others just let me know if you get low on supplies” she waves her off and Naomi nods packing up her med-kit before heading to the next person in need of treatment. Standing up she moves her arm experimentally, noting the almost numb sensation from the small dose of med-x she was given before heading out to find Nate and Preston. 

 

As she comes upon a large door in the wall she see’s Preston standing just outside talking to a settler. As she approaches Preston stops his conversation to tip his hat to her in a greeting “General, you did well here. I was just talking to Josh about him running the radio tower while Nate and Mccready clear the Armory out with Ronnie. Was there anything you needed?” Preston inquires and Eliza nods gesturing him to follow her up onto the walls. 

 

“How soon do you think we can get the place cleaned up?” she asks looking out over the backside of the Castle to the attached island. “Well rubble removal will be extensive but I can call in help from nearby settlements which will speed things up significantly. I would think we can have everything cleared out and the basics build in a week and a half maybe less. Why, what do you have in mind General?” Preston looks over at her a curious look adorning his face. 

 

“I was thinking of having you stay here while I head over to Home Plate in Diamond city. If we are going to get this place up and running I will need connections and supplies. Maybe while I’m at it I can draw up some blueprints for the buildings and talk to Nick about our little Glowing Sea mission. Kill two birds with one stone as the saying goes only these birds are considerably larger and multiply rather quickly” she tells him and Preston considers the notion before nodding in agreement. “That seems like a solid plan, General. Maybe you can take those fliers and give them to Piper so she can put it in her newspaper. Spread word that the Minutemen are back and willing to help those who need it.”

 

Eliza’s smiles at him the stress and anxiety from earlier melting away slowly as she sees the survivors cleaning up and starting to rebuild a life here. “General Forde! There seems to be a message coming in on the radio already. You can tune in on your Pip-Boy now” Josh shouts up to her and a confused expression crosses her face as she turns her radio in on Radio Freedom. “To anyone that is listening, This is the Finch Farm settlement located directly south of the Castle. We were just hit by a group of Brotherhood soldiers heavily armed and extremely hostile. They demanded food and took more than three-quarters of our supplies before leaving. Last seen heading south-east. Rumor has it Sanctuary is next on their hit list. Everyone along that path, steer clear and don't resist, they have no problem resorting to violence if denied their demands. Oh god, they killed Daniel. Please someone help”.

 

The female’s voice over the radio sounds shaky and uneven as she repeats the message over and over again grief saturating every word spoken. Eliza stumbles into Preston who steadies her as she recovers from the shock. Her face hardens as she turns to Preston “Get a support team sent out to Finch Farm. I want defenses buffed up there and the around surrounding settlements. Make sure Daniel gets a proper burial, he was a good young man. Also send out a broadcast to all the settlements under our flag that until I get things settled the Brotherhood of Steel is not to be let near any of the settlements and if pushed we will use hostile force. I’m done playing games, They’ve made it personal” Eliza growls and stalks off preparing to head out to Settlement. 

  
  


As Sanctuary appears over the horizon a day later she sees a small commotion and narrows her eyes at two trademark Brotherhood of Steel power armored figures talk to Marcy and Jun guns out but aimed towards the ground. A lighter armored Female stands slightly behind the two soldiers and at closer glance, Eliza can see little Boe cowering behind Jun who for once seems to be standing up tall against the men in full on protection mode of his wife and the child behind him. 

 

“What the hell is going on here?” her hard voice rings out as she slips between her family and the two opposing soldiers Dogmeat flanking her right side fur bristled and body tense ready to take immediate action should things turn violent. “Back off civilian. This has nothing to do with you this is official Brotherhood of Steel business” one of the armored figures states voice clearly male. Marcy scoffs at this and Eliza narrows her eyes “Excuse me but it is my damn business when I have foreign soldiers pillaging my settlements and threatening my people. Not to mention killing one of them because they were protecting what was rightfully theirs. And I am most certainly not some Civilian you can order around. I am General Eliza Marie Forde of the Minutemen and I am ordering you to get the hell off my settlement, now” she snarls her eyes flashing dangerously as she clutches her shotgun in her hand's blood thrumming in anticipation. 

 

Her body coiled and ready to react to any scenario that could come to play. After a few moments of silence, the man acts, faster than she can react his armored hand wraps around her throat cutting off her airway and squeezing her neck her neck. “Jackson, No!” the woman shouts and lunges forward only to be held back by McCready while Cait holds a rifle to the other man’s exposed head. In a blur, the armored male strangling Eliza releases her as his suit hisses ejecting him from it and into the waiting fist of a now visible Nate. “Don't you ever fucking lay a hand on my sister, ever again!” he growls slamming his fist into the mans face multiple times only to stop as he hears Eliza’s choked gasping. 

 

Rushing to her side he sits her up and cradles her to his chest rubbing her back as he tries to get her to breathe. “Hey sweetheart, I need you to take slow breaths for me okay?” he murmurs into her ear while watching the soldiers like hawks until Sturges appears and restrains the man who is bleeding profusely from the nose. “You” he growls at the woman being held by McCready who trembles her eyes wide with fear “McCready is going to take you to the radio beacon and you are going to do whatever is required for you to get in contact with your superior. You will tell him what has happened and that Lieutenant General Nathaniel Chase Forde demands they come down here to answer for their charges crimes.” 

 

The woman all but pleads with him nods quickly before McCready takes her up the hill and disappears around the trading house. Nate looks down at his sister picking her up in his arms and carrying her to their house barely concealing his rage from the onlooking settlers. As he enters the house he kicks open the door to her bedroom and lays her down gently on the bed watching her sadly as she curls in on herself. “I’m so sorry, Nate. I’m such a weakling” she whimpers through heaving sobs and Nate sucks in a breath as he realizes she’s not crying from physical pain but emotional suffering. “Liza, you have nothing to be sorry for,” he tells her and she sits up and glares at him “But I do! I can't even protect myself so how the hell am I supposed to protect others. You are so much better at this than I am. Why couldn’t Preston have made you the General.”

 

Nate sighs and thinks for a moment before kneeling in front of her and grabbing her hands “Eliza, a leader is like a shepherd. He stays behind the flock, letting the most nimble go out ahead, whereupon the others follow, not realizing all along they are being directed from behind. You are the shepherd, Eliza. You guide us from behind because that is what you can do. But that doesn't mean in times of great need that you don't go out to the front. You were so strong when you took the Castle. You lead like a true leader, a worthy General to the Minutemen. 

 

Preston didn't make you the General because you were physically strong. He made you their leader because no matter the situation and even if there wasn't anything to gain from it you were willing to help people. You never asked for payment, you never turned them away when the task seemed almost trivial. Those qualities you have, the way you treat people make you the greatest leader they could ever have. Your strength is in your willingness to help, and your intelligence. Do you honestly think I could have done half the stuff you have to better the settlements?” Nate asks looking up at her slowly drying eyes smiling when she lets out a laugh before shaking her head. 

 

“I didn't think so either. I can't tell where the best spot for a carrot to grow is. And how would I have known that Tato’s and gourds don't get along in close proximity of each other. You have made new variations of medicine that has helped countless people. You have done so much for these people so don't ever think you aren't enough because you couldn't fight against a man in armor that made him so much stronger than anyone out of it. Not even I could have fought him head on when he had the advantage” he tells her and she nods her cheeks stained but now dry as she finally believes him. “Now, you are going to go out there and meet with the leader of the Brotherhood of Steel and I’m going to go get the men who have caused all our problems, alright?” he asks and at her nod he smiles and kisses her forehead before leaving fast paced towards the armory where the soldiers are being held.   


	4. Arthur Maxson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza comes face to face with a man that looks exactly like her best friend from the past. As she deals with the shattering realization that Roger Maxson is truly gone she finds solace in his direct descendant and they both learn a little bit of his past that they did not know.

“I’m sorry things went down the way they did” Amelia, the scribe that accompanied the two knights on their requisitioning mission murmurs as she looks down at the large bruise painting the skin around Eliza’s pale neck in varying shades of blues and purples that borderline on turning black. At the guilt evident in her tone Eliza sighs as she finishes wrapping Amelia’s burnt arm before her eyes settle on the bruises peeking out just above the neck of her suite “It seems it was not only I that got the short end of the stick” she tells her and Amelia pulls the collar up to cover it her eyes downcast as Eliza fixes her knowing gaze upon her. “He’s not always like this. Just sometimes he gets into these moods” she whispers and then clears her throat looking back up at Eliza “Either way, I’m sorry for what happened here and at the last settlement. I will make sure that when the Elder hears about this that what happened will be fully explained and no blame will come upon you. I knew when Proctor Teagan told us to get supplies from the local settlements that it should be done with fair trade. But with his comment of ‘any way that gains results’ and the untrusting people of the wasteland that it wouldn't end well. Especial with Knight Anders leading the group” Amelia explains her thumb circling the other nervously as she avoids looking at the powerful woman in front of her. 

 

Many may not know this, but Amelia has heard so much about the General of the Minutemen. The man who runs the radio station in Diamond city talks an awful lot about her. How she appeared out of the vault with only her brother in tow. How she has brought up the Minutemen from just a few survivors to a fairly large militia. How in just under the six months she has been in the Commonwealth she has acquired 16 settlements across the wasteland, took back Fort Independence after defeating a queen Mirelurk, confronted the Institute's main footsoldier and has gained the respect of all major cities leaders setting up trade and protection routes with them. It's a wonder that Elder Maxson has yet to ask for a meeting with her. But then again since their arrival a month ago he has been busy trying to get everything set up and prepare for the war that brought them here in the first place. 

 

But as Amelia finally looks at General Eliza’s retreating figure, she comes to the realization that not only does she fear her gentle but powerful presence she also holds a deep respect for the woman who has gone through so much and hasn't given up no matter what it has cost her. 

Arthur watches the landscape blur by him as the vertibird flies over the land below as it heads  **_north-west_ ** towards the Largest settlement in the Commonwealth called Sanctuary. Arthur looks over at his friend Danse who paces the deck anxiously, running his hand through his messy hair every few minutes. “Danse, why are you so nervous? I thought you knew them well?” Arthur asks confusion in his voice as to why Danse is so nervous. “I do. While Eliza is more of the understanding type, her brother is not. He made me a promise that if anything were to happen to his sister because of me I would pay the consequences. I get the feeling this is that time. He wouldn't have called us down here demanding you to come as well unless we somehow did something. I fear what he thinks we have done, and if he will feel the need to retaliate. I’ve seen him practice with others in Sanctuary. I have no doubt if he wanted me dead I wouldn't have the time to fight back. Not that I would if we did do something to her” Danse murmurs and Arthur studies him for a moment considering his words.

 

“Why would you not?”

 

“You would understand more when you meet her in person. Eliza, she has a very enthralling presence. Her kindness and empathy to help others can draw anyone in. She showed me kindness when everyone else showed mistrust. She saved me and took me in against all of her respected advisor's suggestions, she nursed me back to health never asking for payment and gave me one of her own suits of power armor only saying ‘I have many others and I, unfortunately, couldn't save yours’. I have never come across someone so selfless and compassionate throughout my entire life” as he explains Arthur raises his eyebrows noting the praise and respect in his voice speaking about the woman he himself had only read about in his reports. Yes, he had heard about the General of the Minutemen occasionally as he listened to Diamond City radio. He heard about some of her accomplishments and how she dealt a major blow to the Institute when she confronted one of their major soldiers and the story of her assault on the Castle. Due to his busy schedule, he has not heard much more about the woman and had only recently thought about asking his scribes to do some deeper digging on her history, but even from what little he has heard about the woman a deep respect for her has rooted in him. The many feats she has done since she appeared in the Commonwealth has intrigued and awed him. It would seem she was a natural leader and from what Danse has told him she has integrated herself deeply with the people of the Commonwealth gaining their trust and acquiring the support of many well-respected people amongst the citizens of the Commonwealth. A feat that he himself has had a hard time accomplishing despite his life's training on talking to people and winning their favors. “May I be frank with you, Arthur?” Danse suddenly asks startling Arthur out of his thoughts and he turns to focus on his friend. “Dustin you know you can always be frank with me as long as it doesn't contradict my decisions” he reminds him and Dustin shrugs rubbing the back of his head as if to say ‘yeah I know. But I will still always ask’.  “Eliza has the respect of almost all of the Commonwealth’s people and with the mistrust, everyone seems to have towards the Brotherhood she may be our only way to gain the support of the people and to destroy the Institute. She also is the leader of a large and still growing Militia that thanks to her skills and ingenuity have good quality weaponry and combat skill. She is also in charge of most if not all of the farms scattered across the Commonwealth. We have soldiers so we don't need that but she has food and original blueprints of weapon schematics, mods, and armor that would make quite the difference in our ranks if properly acquired. I also suspect she has other ideas of more advanced and specialized blueprints in an array of different things that would meet our needs. It may be in your best interest to smooth whatever happened over and try to form an allegiance with her. if not as a soldier but as a supplier or reinforcement group” Arthur stays quiet making Danse nervous as he starts to suspect he has crossed a line he shouldn't have. As he goes to apologize Arthur holds up his hand halting him “I have also been thinking about what you are suggesting for a while now. Before we got the transmission form, Nate, I was about to send a group of scribes out to acquire more information on Eliza before I personally contacted her. Unfortunately, something may have happened and that plan has either been sped up or might now be impossible to continue with. I will try to fix whatever has happened and see if we can still start up an alliance if not only just an agreement for peace between our factions. But first, we must find out what has happened that has caused my presence to be demanded in the first place”. 

  
  


A call from the pilot grabs both Danse and Arthur's attention as they see Sanctuary off in the distance. “It has changed quite a bit since I was last here” Danse notes as he observes the new water purifier and market center that takes place around the big tree towards the back of the settlement. He also notices the increased population that now calls Sanctuary home and the new variety of animals and plants that occupy the farm that is settled on the land between and stretches out behind the greenhouse and the house that sits across from Eliza and Nate’s personal home where he had stayed in while he was healing.  As they land on a relatively flat patch of grass just feet from the bridge leading into the settlement he spots Codsworth and Dogmeat making their way across the bridge most likely to greet them before leading them to Eliza and Nate. Dogmeat bounds across the bridge tongue flopping from his mouth as he barks excitedly. Danse can faintly hear Codsworth complaining saying something along the lines of ‘mangy mutt’ and how ‘dog slobber is a bad first impression’. Arthur steps out of the Vertibird and Danse hears Codsworth make a noise akin to surprise mixed with excitement as he quickly floats over to them. “Captain Maxson! Oh, it is such a relief that you’ve finally made it back! Mum and Sir will be so overjoyed to see you again. It's been so long that we were starting to worry something may have happened to you!” the robot chirps excitedly as he floats around rapidly before making his way across the bridge. “Wait, Codsworth!” Danse calls confused and looks at Arthur that looks just as  bewildered  when the robot ignores them. 

 

As they approach the familiar blue house that has mutfruit trees and assorted flowers planted in front of the windows he notices Scribe Hensley sitting on the couch hunched over leg bouncing in a sign of nervousness. “Come in! Come in! Miss. Forde I’ve brought the visitors you requested. You won't believe who came to visit as well” Codsworth announces as he leads the two into the home. Amelia looks over her shoulder in shocked silence as she sees Arthur and stands up quickly saluting him. “I don't exactly know what you would like so I grabbed a few different things from the pantry,” Eliza says as she steps out of the hallway stopping to look over at the woman. “Amelia why are you standing like that?” when she stays silent Eliza follows her gaze over to the doorway and lets out a choked wail dropping the bowl of fruit causing it to shatter on the ground. Danse’s eyes lock onto her neck and he steps forward concern etched on his face “Eliza, what happened to your neck?” his question goes unnoticed as Eliza transfixes on Arthur and Danse looks over to see Arthur gazing at her with an unidentifiable expression. Minutes seem to go by as Eliza stares at Arthur but in reality, it only takes seconds for her to emotionally crumble and even less to take off out the side door and through the woods behind the house. Everyone stands there in shocked silence before Codsworth hastily apologizes “Mum’s been through a lot I’m sure she didn't mean anything by this. I’ll go get sir he’ll be able to fix this” Codsworth reassures them and scuttles out the door. 

 

“Scribe Hensley, what happened?” Arthur finally speaks his gaze locked on the tense woman who struggles to come up with a response. “Elder, I don’t… Knight Anders just” at her stumbling Danse narrows his eyes as he prays what he has pieced together with what he as seen and what he knows about the Forde twins is wrong. “He didn’t” Danse exhales sharply as Amelia doesn't respond and he looks over at Arthur horrified. Arthur looks at him confused for a moment before realization washes over him, his face hardens and thinly veiled anger appears in his storm darkened eyes. “Codsworth that isn't possible and you know it” Nate’s voice drifts through the open door and Amelia tenses while Danse turns towards the entryway rigidly watching Nate’s imposing figure approach the house. “But sir it is him I swear it. Mum even recognized him, even though it wasn't the reaction I was expecting” Codsworth insists voice confused at his master's disbelief. Nate sighs and steps through the doorway “Codsworth, Roger is dead. He has been for the last two hundred years. There is no possible way he’s . . . . ” Nate trails off as he gets a glimpse at Arthur and sucks in a sharp breath “Oh my god.” 

 

Nate shakes the shock off much quicker than Eliza and spins on his heel and hurries out the door in the direction his sister took off in. As he climbs up the hillside towards the vault he hears her wail and starts to run towards her. A few feet ahead he sees Eliza standing there and he catches her as she collapses, cradling her to his chest as she sobs. “He can’t be dead, Nate! He can’t. I couldn't have lost him too. It’s not fair” she cries out as she clings to his leather jacket her body shaking. “I know, sweetheart. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I miss him too” he whispers into her hair as he settles a kiss there rocking her back and forth as she continues to weep. He continues to hold her, whispering sweet words of comfort and love as she exhausts herself before he picks her up and carries her back down to the settlement. As he walks into the house Danse stands up from where he was seated on the couch and looks at him questioningly. “Is she alright?” he asks and Nate shakes his head giving him a look that says to wait before he goes into her bedroom and sets her on the bed pulling the blankets over her. Kissing her on the head he walks out quietly and heads back to the living room where the two men await him. 

 

“What happened Nate?”  Danse asks in a tentative voice, trying to preserve the calm mood Nate is in. Nate clenches his fists at his sides and bites the inside of his cheek to keep from lashing out. “I know Eliza would prefer to take care of this but considering the circumstances, and just who you look like Arthur I know she won't be able to so I will” Nate starts and then gazes directly into Arthur’s eyes his voice hard and drenched in anger “A group of your soldiers, ransacked a settlement under Eliza’s protection. They killed a man just protecting his family and his hard earned property. Eliza was contacted by the boy's mother pleading for help and saying that they were headed here next. She warned all the Settlements along the way and Eliza headed straight here. I don't exactly know what happened before besides what the settlers told me but when I arrived shortly after I saw one of your men, clad in power armor gripping her around the neck, I did what I felt needed to be don't to protect my sister and the settlers that were with her” Nate’s voice comes out strangled and Danse stares at him in disbelief. Arthur, on the other hand, looks at him in understanding but openly expressing his anger and displeasure through his eyes and the way his jaw clenches as Nate continues. “Eliza is strong. Her strength comes mostly from her compassion and willingness to help others no matter what. Even so, she wouldn't hesitate to fight if something threatens the people she cares about and she’s damn good at it too. But to have someone in power armor attack her is not something she could ever prepare for. Even if he wasn't in power armor it still wouldn't fly here. Now I don't care if you ordered them to requisition food and supplies in any way possible, you don't ever attack anyone under the Minutemen banner. Pillaging and killing to get what you want is not how you get a reliable source of resources. People down here are scared and struggling to get by. Eliza has worked her ass off trying to get all of her settlements up on their feet and able to grow enough food to survive. It's a lot of work and takes a lot of her time and resources. Both things that could be put towards finding my nephew, her son. And I’ll be damned if I let some army that comes here out of nowhere threaten to dismantle all the time and effort, the blood, sweat, and tears she has shed to better this world just because they feel like being over pompous assholes and think they can take whatever they want because they have big guns and even bigger armor” Nate growls and Danse tenses as the way he threateningly points at Arthur. 

 

After a few moments of tense silence, Arthur finally speaks “I sincerely apologize for this altercation and the offense that took place here today. It is unacceptable that something like this happened when our mission was to acquire supplies through fair trade, be it caps, labor or protection. I will personally investigate how this got lost in translation and punish those who are responsible. I would also like to offer any help I can to repay the damage done to you and the people that were harmed because of the actions of soldiers under my command. I will also make sure that the Soldiers responsible are punished adequately as well” Arthur directs this last part to Amelia who looks shocked and fearful at the unnaturally cold tone the Elder speaks with. “I personally wouldn't trust a damn word you say. But I cannot be the one to decide if it is an acceptable offer, its Eliza’s choice. So all I can offer you is the yellow house by the bridge where you can stay until Eliza is able to talk to you” Nate responds clearly unhappy but willing to suck it up for his sister’s sake. “Elder, you can’t be here that long. You are needed on the Prydwen and its dangerous for you to be out here unprotected for a long period of time” Danse warns him but Arthur gives him a look that makes Danse realize that Arthur is prepared to do whatever it took to patch things up with Nate and Eliza. Even if it meant spending an unknown amount of time away from the safety of the Prydwen and in the hands of the people the men under his command did wrong. “Thank you for your offer, Nathaniel. I will see to it that I keep everyone under my command on their best behavior. If you need any extra bodies I’m sure a few of my men will be able to help you with whatever needs to be done” Arthur responds and Nate nods briskly his body releasing some of that pent-up tension that Eliza always teased him would one day end up breaking something. “Very well, Elder Maxson. I’ll see if anyone needs an extra set of hands” Nate finally says his tone the most civil Danse has ever heard it be towards someone that was not Eliza since he has met the man. At this revelation, Danse realizes that maybe Nathaniel isn't as bad as he makes himself out to be. Just maybe under all that tension and standoffish aura he always seems to give out that he may just be a normal man that only wants to protect his sister, and that is the only way he knows how to in this world. 

 

Arthur stands on the cracked cement ground under the roof of what used to be the attached garage watching as the sun disappears over the ridge. Well after the sun sets movement up the street catches his attention as he sees a  figure silhouetted by the dim light the street lamps give off exit the main house and head towards the bridge the unmistakable shape of Dogmeat trailing after them. He watches who he now realizes is Eliza clamber down to the fishing docks and sits down on the edge a small lantern giving off light just a few feet off the the side. Hesitantly he approaches her and watches her form shudder at the slight cold breeze of the early spring night. Sighting inaudibly he shrugs off his battle coat and gently drapes it around her shoulders. Jerking slightly Eliza quickly turns her head and looks back over her shoulder her wide steel blue eyes locking onto his slate-colored ones. 

“I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you” he murmurs and steps back putting space between them to help make her more comfortable. Eliza stares at him for a few minutes her mind having a hard time processing how someone could look so much like her best friend but not be him. “How can you look so much like him?” she asks her voice small and filled with uncertainty. Arthur studies her for a few moments taking in her appearance as he tries to put together the right words “Roger is my ancestor. That is the best explanation I can give you.” 

“So he survived the bombs” she murmurs and looks down at her lap where a large leather bound book sits. Arthur walks to the edge of the deck and sits down next to her eying Dogmeat who stares at him lifting his head from its resting place on her knees. “Yes he did. He and his son survived and built the Brotherhood to help rebuild the world” Arthur tells her and she smiles down at the book as she traces the face of a young boy he doesn't recognize. “I’m glad Roger and Anothy made it. Can you tell me about them? I mean about what they did after the bombs dropped?” she looks up at him her eyes wide and hopeful and Arthur sighs resting his elbows on his knees and gazes out across the water.

“Roger Maxson founded the Brotherhood Of Steel some time after the bombs dropped. His main goal was to rebuild the world and help anyone who needed it. And that’s what he did. For years he traveled the country building the Brotherhood into a large army and helping establish thriving communities the best he could. Then one day he found a man who he hated so much. He ordered a large group to follow him out and to infiltrate the building where he was hiding. The man inside was not human anymore. He was the first ghoul that we had ever come across. Roger killed him and never mentioned it again. He never explained his reasons until he was on his deathbed and recorded his biography. Not many know the contents that are within that holotape but the Elder before me somehow made a copy and got to listen to it and he told me what he could remember from it. He talked about Rogers life before the end of the world. About what happened just before the bombs dropped. How after the dust settled he rose to see the world destroyed and how he had the desire to help any survivors rebuild it. He talked about how he came up with the Brotherhood Of Steel inspired by the two closest friends he had. 

The holotape mainly had information on his works after the war but the Elder remembered the mentionings of two people that were significant to the creation of the Brotherhood by the name if Nate and Eliza Forde. How Roger had talked about how he came up with the Brotherhood Of Steel inspired by the two closest friends he had. How its insignia represented the values he saw in them, the wings representing Eliza's freedom accompanied by their blue color for her eyes which is also where the steel in the group's name came from. The Sword representing Nate his brother in arms and they're desire to protect others. And the gears representing that together the three of them worked better and without their involvement even if it was only in memory that none of this would have existed.” As he finishes telling the story Eliza has burrowed herself into his side her body shaking as she sobs into his jacket. Arthur apprehensively wraps his arms around her and rubs her back soothingly. As she slowly calms down he can't help but think how her small form fits snugly with his. How holding her feels right even though he has only just met her briefly. Eliza pulls away just enough to look up at him as she sniffles and wipes her tear stained cheeks. “I’m sorry I got your jacket wet” she whispers and Arthur shrugs it off. “Its okay. It will dry” he tells her and tugs it tighter around her. 

 

“Do you mind telling me about you and him from before the war?” he asks and after a brief moment of hesitations she takes in a deep breath. “We grew up together Roger, Nate and I. We lived in a small town in California and I guess it's probably not there anymore. After high school, they both decided to join the army and I decided to study to become a nurse. We moved to Boston when they were deployed. I lived just off base since my college wasn’t too far away and would come in to help with any injuries or to just hang out and they would visit me when they were on leave. We lived like that for six years until it all changed. One day when I was on base I was assaulted and it ended up with me being pregnant. Nate and Roger naturally were the first to find out and they tracked down the man who assaulted me. When they reported him to the higher-ups they brushed it off and covered it up because he was a highly decorated soldier and it would be bad for the army’s image if it got out. They threatened me into silence and I was no longer allowed on base. Due to this Roger got them to put Nate on reserves so he could go with me and take care of me and the baby since I decided to keep it. Roger was reassigned to a different unit and deported back to California. Six months after I had my son we got a letter from the army saying he deserted. Nate tried to contact him but the bombs dropped and we never heard from him after that. Earlier that day Nate had signed us up for the local vault. Thinking back I can't decide whether it was a good thing he did or not. With everything that has happened since then I sometimes wish we had never stepped foot into vault 111” she whispers clenching her fists wincing as her nails dig into the palms of her hands. “You don't have to continue. I’m sorry for asking you to relive that” he apologizes and she sighs leaning her head against his shoulder. “Don't be sorry. You deserve to know more about your ancestor. I’m the one who should be sorry that I can’t tell you anymore at the moment” she tells him and he tightens his hold on her. “All I can offer you is these pictures. If you would like to we can look through them” she offers and he nods. As the night goes on Arthur and Eliza sit there together going through the scrapbook looking at old photos until they both fall asleep wrapped up in each other and they stay that way well into the next morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pages: 7 Words: 4671 ~Lightly Edited~


End file.
